


Help You, We Will

by BigFatBumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Mace Windu, Friendship, Gen, Grandpa!Yoda, Hurt/Comfort, Mace & Yoda look after Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: Mace, Yoda and Plo step in when their young friend needs a bit of looking after.





	Help You, We Will

Two sets of footsteps and the hum of a hover chair were the only sounds in the air as Masters Windu, Koon and Yoda made their way quietly through the dim Temple corridors. It had been a thought-provoking conversation with the chief of the Benaj tribe, but the time difference between Coruscant and their planet made for a very late night.

The Jedi High Council and key members of the Senate were knee deep in their quest to find a Clone home world, now that the war was over and the Jedi had finally secured freedom and citizenship for their adopted brothers. It had been a challenging evening of initial negotiations, especially with their very own _Negotiator_ absent.

Since the end of the war Obi-Wan Kenobi’s workload had somehow, unbelievably, increased. After playing arguably the key role in securing the clones freedom (many elegant speeches, well written treatises and clever debates) he had spent the last few months careering all over the galaxy creating a shortlist of planets where the Clones would be welcome, and laying the ground work for the next steps. Weeks and weeks of 20 hour days, different time zones and complicated local customs and laws to learn. It had been hard work and had obviously taken its toll on the still young Master. No sooner had Obi-Wan stepped off his transport for his latest stop in the temple when ancient Master Healer Ermi Toll had all but dragged him to the halls of healing, pumped him full of vitamins and fluids and then banished him to his quarters and his bed. Backed by a full council mandate.

With Obi-Wan having gotten them this far, the other members of the council had started the next step of the process and were getting to know the heads of various governments. The council foresaw many late night holo meetings in their future but as sense of satisfaction was in the air. They were making progress.

Still, late night meetings were hard and the Masters did not speak as they made their way to their respective rooms for some well earned rest, until something made them stop. A murmuring sound from around the next corner caught their attention, soft indistinguishable noises carried on the air accompanied by a feeling of fogged confusion in the force. The three looked at each other, questioning and made their way to the end of the corridor and the source of their interruption. Perhaps a youngling out of bed, or a lost Padawan?

The scene that greeted them was sadly none of the above. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting calmly on a bench in the middle of the wide hallway, in his sleep clothes, holding a very quiet conversation with the air in front of him.

Nobody moved. For one mad moment Plo Koon thought the young Master had actually snapped under the immense amount of pressure he was under and had gone round the bend. But a deep sigh from Master Yoda made him pause.

“Asleep, he is” Yoda explained to Plo, perhaps guessing his thoughts.

“Asleep?” This didn’t seem like news to Mace, who frowned and nodded.

“He hasn’t done this since...” he thought for a moment “since Qui-Gon passed I think” he confirmed. Understanding dawned for Plo.

“He’s sleepwalking?”

“Hmmm, a reaction to stress, it is” Yoda confirmed. The three scrutinised their friend in the otherwise empty corridor. 

“He doesn’t look well” Mace said quietly, a note of sorrow in his voice. He was right. Obi-Wan was too pale and the bags under his eyes were deep bruises. In his sleep clothes, without the many Jedi layers, they could see how thin he was.

“Much pressure Obi-Wan has been under, too much on his shoulders for too long” Yoda’s ears drooped.

“He has not been looking after himself” Mace added disapprovingly. Plo agreed. Obi-Wan was very capable, one of their best, but he had been incredibly relieved when Obi-Wan had been seen by Master Toll and packed off to bed. His friend had many talents and skills but he had never met another sentient with less regard for their own wellbeing.

“Then look after him, we will” Yoda said firmly.

The three walked slowly and quietly towards Obi-Wan, still unable to catch his conversation. It was incredibly disconcerting to see such a vacant look on his normally sharp face, and the still way in which he was sitting was unnerving. They all started in alarm though when Obi-Wan stopped talking and went suddenly limp, warning in the force as he began falling backwards off the backless bench. They ran to him and a quick force catch by Master Yoda stopped his head smacking against the marble floor just in time.  He woke with a start as his head was lowered gently to the floor.

“…what?” Obi-Wan looked sharply around him, utterly baffled, from his upside-down position on the floor whilst the three Jedi Councillors loomed over him. Mace extended a hand and pulled him to his feet.

“…I don’t…what’s happening?” he questioned again, looking between the three with wide confused eyes.

“Sleepwalking you were, Obi-Wan” Yoda looked at him square in the eyes. Obi-Wan flushed a little and looked down at himself taking in his sleep wear and the empty corridor.

“Oh. Er…sorry, I -I don’t…” he started, pausing to run a hand through his hair distractedly “I didn’t think I still did that”. He turned to them all and took a breath, gathering himself. “Thank you for waking me, thank the force it was you and not the level 2 astrology class” he added with a smile.

“Are you alright Obi-Wan?” Plo inquired gently. The young Master didn’t seem to know quite what to do with himself.

“Yes thank you” he waved hand distractedly “it’s just a little disconcerting. I used to go for unintentional night time strolls every so often, but not for years.” He paused “I thought it was behind me” he sighed.

“It’s a reaction to stress” Mace frowned disapprovingly. “You’re exhausted” he accused. Obi-Wan looked away.

“Yes well...we are all tired.” He straightened “This is quite surreal” he smiled a little. It was a very odd situation to be discussing his psyche with three of the people he most respected, in his sleep clothes in the middle of the night “I had better head back to bed I think.” He looked at his chrono. “Apologies for disturbing you Masters and thank you again for your care” he made to turn away with a small bow. He missed the exchange of Significant Looks between all three of his colleagues.

“No. Tea we will have” Yoda gave him a sharp poke with his stick, bringing him back to face them.

“Tea?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously. “Master it’s 2nd hour!” He looked at Yoda with confusion “…in the morning” he clarified. Master Yoda cackled.

“A long day we have had. Difficult it is, to do your job. Tea, we deserve” Yoda continued poking and Plo watched with amusement as Mace actually put an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder, turning him to face the right way with a small noise of protest. All four began to make their way down the corridor. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He knew better than to resist further, or to question the ancient Grandmaster. It was just easier to go along with his odd notions.

 

They walked in silence for a few moments. The three older males contemplating their next move, and Obi-Wan enjoying the silence of the temple, surrendering himself to going along with whatever was happening. He was certain Master Yoda was up to something, a suspicion that was confirmed when the four arrived at Yoda’s door and he was gently pushed inside followed by Yoda and Mace.

Master Plo lingered outside the door as the other three went in. He knew his private friend well and if some kind of intervention was to take place, as he believed Yoda had planned, Obi-Wan would not appreciate an audience or the feeling of being mobbed. Plo gave a small bow as Mace and Yoda looked at him, Obi-Wan already inside.

“I will see you all tomorrow, my friends, let me know if you require reinforcements” He bid his goodbye with a significant look at Yoda. Obi-Wan in turn gave him a very sharp  look from behind them and Plo smiled behind his mask.

 

“Sit, you will” Yoda took a spot on one of the large comfortable meditation cushions on the floor and gestured to the other. Mace had disappeared in to the kitchen, leaving Obi-Wan standing awkwardly in the doorway. Still in his sleep clothes. He remained where he was.

“Master” he sighed tiredly “I don’t know what you’re up to but really I am very tired-” he began

“Hush! Listen to your Master you will” he was scolded by his Great-Grandmaster, and Mace appeared at his elbow with a mug of tea.

“Sit down Obi-Wan” he said gently, handing over the mug and joining Yoda on the floor, looking imploringly at Obi-Wan, who sighed and finally complied.

“What is going on?” he asked, exasperated and frustrated, and tired.

“Help you, we will”

“I don’t-“ he began arguing

“Obi-Wan” Mace’s calm firm voice cut through “it has been a difficult few years” he held up a hand as Obi-Wan opened his mouth again. “For everybody, yes I know” he placated his friend “but you must admit that you in particular have shouldered burdens far greater than most others. We would not be where we are now without you my friend, the galaxy has asked a great deal of you and you have given your all every time, but at a cost.” He paused, watching his friend. Obi-Wan was looking at the floor, observing the rug silently.

“Carrying much inside you, you are. Help you, we will, to release and address it. The only way to heal, it is.” Master Yoda took up Mace’s train of thought. He softened his tone “time, it is, to rest Obi-Wan.”

“We’re going to help you” Mace finished quietly.

Both older Masters observed their young friend for a moment. Still silent he remained looking at the pattern on the rug for a moment longer. He was not good at these kind of interactions, Mace knew his friend was finding it incredibly difficult and was just about to push a little more when Obi-Wan gave a deliberate nod, and looked up at them both. Blue-green eyes a little lost.

“I…yes” He said slowly “thank you”.

With no further words the three Jedi Masters assumed the half lotus position, palms resting up on their knees and eyes closed, and opened themselves up to the force. It danced between them, delighting in its Knights. Mace and Yoda both lowered their shields at once merging in the force, two clean confident presences complimenting each other, both calm and wise. They sent a gentle questioning pulse in the force when Obi-Wan hesitated, his shields still up. Both sent reassurance, calm and security towards him and brushed encouragingly against his presence. He relented and gradually let his guard down.

Mace had forgotten how wonderful his friend felt in the force, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. He was calm and bright and warm and for a moment both Masters basked in it. But underneath, there was something else. Pressing deeper into Obi-Wan’s presence suddenly it was as if a dam had broken and both were hit by something akin to a tidal wave in the force. Bone deep exhaustion nearly took their breath away, stress, anxiety, self-doubt and guilt washed over them as their friend let his remaining shields down. Mace felt Yoda’s shock mirroring his own and was quick to surround Obi-Wan with reassurance and soothing calm. Yoda soon followed and between them they managed to corral the negative emotions, trapping them in to a corner and bombarding Obi-Wan with positive serenity and calm. It took a huge effort on the part of all three experienced Masters to release most of the negative feelings in to the force, and like a rainbow after a storm they could feel Obi-Wan’s relief, his presence back to the bright sunshine it usually was. The feelings lingered but they were no longer a crushing wave, more a stream easily crossed.

Job done, all three began delicately untangling themselves and Yoda was the first to slip out of the meditation, opening his eyes he looked at his Great-GrandPadawan and sighed. Yoda had been worrying about Obi-Wan since he was a small child, burdened with painful visions, and had watched with pride as he grew in to one of the finest knights in the order. Skilled, capable and respected by all, Yoda knew Obi-Wan’s self-esteem had never really caught up with his quick rise within the order. It appeared this, coupled with Obi-Wan’s innate selflessness, had gotten him in a bit of a mess. Yoda was determined to fix it.

Mace joined Yoda in waiting for Obi-Wan to resurface, pleased with their work. The physical discomforts were still there, Mace could still feel the aches, exhaustion and soreness they would have to do something about for the stubborn ginger gundark. He exchanged a glance with Yoda whilst Obi-Wan was carefully reassembling his shields, still immersed in the force, and they decided to take advantage of the situation. Before Obi-Wan could get his shields back to his usual impenetrable state both powerful Jedi sent heavy sleep suggestions straight in to his mind. Their friend was exhausted and terrible at taking rest. Mace felt a little guilty for compelling him but it really was the only way to get Obi-Wan to do something he was unwilling to.

Both felt him resisting the compulsion but in his current state he never stood a chance and Obi-Wan drifted off into an exhausted, deep and dreamless sleep, his head lolling back against the sofa, leaving just a faint echo of irritation in the force. Mace smiled. Tomorrow they’d get an earful, but tonight Master Kenobi would rest unburdened. Yoda and Mace carefully lifted their friend off the floor and in to Yoda’s spare bed, pulling back the duvet and tucking him in.


End file.
